Connection
by Dr Adipose
Summary: Hikaru Takahashi is more or less normal. That is, he was normal until he was elected to play a survival game to decide who will become god. The diary he keeps on his phone starts telling the future as Hikaru falls in love. Hikaru knows something's about to change, and when it does, he can only hope for no "DEAD END." OCs, there will be yaoi mixed with the rated M horror,


I started to write in the diary that I keep on my smartphone. _"3:10 PM: This vent is a good place to hide. There's no way he'll find me here."_ The man walked right in front of the vent as I slowly shifted my way back. I saw his feet pause for a second, and then continue on.

_He didn't look. __I should go further back into the vent to find a good place to get out._ I softly crawled deeper into into the cool vent. I wasn't worried about getting lost though- I had hidden in enough vents to know where to go. I decided to have a little fun and spy on some people. _There must be something interesting going on in an office building.__ Maybe I can get some good blackmailing material._

I crept up to a floor opening, or in a different perspective, a ceiling opening. I peered into the room. It looked like a stereotypical boss's room, with a desk towards the back of the room and a window behind. The desk had a computer on it, with other stuff like stamps and paperwork. There was one of those rolling office chairs too. However, there were no people in the room. I was just about to turn back when I heard the noise of a door opening. I peered into the room once more to see a bald, middle-aged-looking man with a black trenchcoat. The man didn't say anything- who would he talk to in the first place? He sat down in the chair at his desk, closed his eyes, and started to speak.

"Deus Ex Machina! I have completed the future diaries! I have created several different types to go to the person of your choice." I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Deus? I thought Deus was just the god I made up who talks to me in my dreams!_ I closed my eyes. I escaped to what I previously thought had been my imaginary world. A very large, circular room with a big, floating throne in the middle. On the throne sat Deus Ex Machina, the so-called 'god' of this world. Deus's face looked like a skull. He was huge, much bigger than the size of a human. A crown that was small compared to Deus's head lay atop it. I saw the man from the office building. I was about to call out to Deus when a small girl with darkish skin and long purple hair and eyes jumped in front of me and put a finger to her mouth to shush me.

_"Be quiet, Hikaru Takahashi, you're not supposed to be here right now! If you speak, they'll hear you!"_ the somewhat high-pitched voice echoed inside of my head. _"Just think and we can communicate through telepathy so they won't hear us."_

_Murmur! What's happening?_

_"Just listen!"_

"Good job, I will start the survival game when I find all of the worthy contestants I need." Deus said to the man.

"What do you look for in a successor?" the man asked with a confident tone in his voice.

"That is something you may or may not find out throughout the game." Deus replied with his booming, formal voice. "Now leave me, for I have someone else to talk to."

_He must know that I'm here! _I thought loud enough for Murmur to hear.

_"Of course he does! I wasn't protecting you from Deus!"_

"Understood. I eagerly await the time for this game to start." The man's image faded away like he was a hologram. Deus turned his attention to me.

"I understand that you have been listening in. What do you think?" He asked me.

"I don't get it! What is this survival game you're talking about? What's the future diary project?" I had more questions, but Deus stopped me there.

"I am dying. This world needs a new god, or else it will cease to exist." Deus paused to let this sink in.

"You're... dying?" I asked, astonished. "But I thought gods couldn't die!"

"Life is only defined by time. However, time isn't always infinite for all things. That is what death is. Everyone and everything has its time." Deus said philosophically. I thought for a second and decided to ask more.

"You said something about future diaries and a survival game... what's that all about?"

"The two go hand in hand. That man from earlier, with my help, has created diaries that will tell the future in different ways, depending on the holder. I will choose twelve contestants to play a survival game using their future diaries. The last one standing will become god."

"Why? Isn't there a better way to choose who becomes god?"

"I regret to say that the time I have is not long enough to think of a different way." he said, almost forlornly. I was still trying to comprehend this.

_Why? Deus is dying? Why a survival game? Why not minimize the casualties?_ Thoughts were racing through my head as Deus started to speak.

"Hikaru Takahashi. I personally believe that you would make an excellent god."

_Me? How could I even qualify for god? I'm just..._ My train of thought was interrupted by a sudden change around us. Suddenly, I was standing in a huge ring in the sky. There were twelve platforms around it, with a throne that held Deus towards the front. I noticed that I was standing on a platform just off center. I looked around and saw that on the other platforms there were eleven other people, only visible by their outlines. One for each platform.

_Twelve contestants..._ My eyes went wide as I realized. People were shouting questions at Deus, but I could barely even hear them through the sound of my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"I'm sure you all have already noticed that your respective diaries have started to tell the future. I'm also sure that many of you have also suspected that I am the reason. Let me explain," Deus started. Everyone went silent to listen to him.

"I, Deus Ex Machina, am dying of old age. The twelve of you will play a survival game against each other. The one last standing will become the new god of this world." The questions were again spat out violently at Deus, but once again, I wasn't listening. Nothing had registered yet. I knew my world was going to change. But how so? I didn't know. _He expects us to become a good god by killing people? I don't get it!_

Deus raised a hand to shush the abundance of questions.

"It is time for you to start the survival game. Let it begin!" I suddenly woke up, back in the ceiling vent, looking down on the man that I just saw talking to Deus before. I noticed that the man seemed to pick up on something odd. I thought that would probably be the best time to leave before I got found out. I crawled back through the vents quietly, but swiftly. I opened the vent from where he originally came in. I stepped into the dank alleyway, the smell of cigarettes in the air. I ran out of the alleyway. I wanted to get into a crowded place. A crowded place where no one would hurt me because people would notice. Somewhere completely public. I found himself on the sidewalk of a busy street, bustling with people. There were men and women in business outfits, homeless people begging on the street, and children playing on the sidewalk.

_This works... All the people... It's better than being alone._

At that time, I didn't notice that the phone in my back pocket was making strange noises, or that the phone belonging to the stranger walking past me was doing the same thing.

I just kept walking.


End file.
